Hey, what's it like?
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: Sokka just wanted some entertainment and he figured asking Toph what it was like to be blind would get him some. He wasn't expecting a deep explanation of what it's like to live in a dark world.


**Hey, what's it like?**

**Summary: Sokka just wanted some entertainment and he figured asking Toph what it was like to be blind would get him some. He wasn't expecting a deep explanation of what it's like to live in a dark world. **

**My first ATLA fic. It was about time I guess being obsessed with the series after all. This is light Tokka or just friendship, it can be viewed either way. **

**Disclaimer: I actually don't want to own Avatar, I'm not worthy of owning it. **

Sokka was bored. They weren't saving the world at the moment which meant Aang had to train so that he could save the world. And training involved his sister Katara who was teaching Aang waterbending so he could save the world. And Toph was...

Wait, what was Toph doing? Aang was _in _the river with Katara which meant Toph wouldn't be there. It was hard enough getting her near the river; you'd never get her _in _it. So Toph must be lounging around with nothing to do. And that meant Sokka now had something to do.

Sokka jumped up from his spot on the ground and went in search of the grumpy blind earthbender. He just followed the sounds of rocks being tossed around and came to a shaded clearing that was in shambles. Toph was practising some move that involved punching the ground so that rocks shot up in a crescendo.

"You might want to think about the clearing's health," Sokka laughed. "It seems to be a bit churned up."

Without turning around, Toph sent a rock to flick into Sokka's forehead.

"And you might need to think before you speak because if you call that a joke, you're losing what little talent you had left." The small girl retorted, stamping her feet. In one quick fluid movement, the clearing was returned to what Sokka guessed was its normal state. All that was left was a rock bench that was a little of to the side in the shade. Toph walked over there and sat down.

"So Toph..." Sokka drawled, hoping for a reaction from the youngest member of Team Avatar.

"Spit it out," Was all Toph said, flopping backwards onto her seat so that her sightless eyes stared up at the sky.

"What's it like to be blind?" Sokka asked in a rush, waiting for the yelling and rock throwing to begin. It didn't come though, just a low humming sound from Toph.

"It's different," She said finally. "I mean I think it is. It's so...normal to see but I can't. I'm not normal." She sounded so agitated and annoyed so Sokka slowly walked over to her perch and leant against it.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Well you guys are always saying, look at that or what is that or how pretty something is but I can't see what you're talking about, I can't just imagine something. That's how it's different. It's not like being able to see, I live in a world of dark."

"I get that," Sokka replied after Toph paused, hoping that Toph would continue.

"But being blind is all I know. I've never seen 'blues' or 'greens' or anything like that. I can't tell Katara she's pretty or that you're...handsome. I can't call Aang cute or admire the flowers Katara picks. I can't compliment or tease your drawings and I can't be impressed over tattoos I can't see. Being blind is all I know and all I ever will know. I can get the shape of things through my earthbending though. I know Katara and you are slim but strong and I know Aang is a mess of awkward limps he hasn't yet grown into. I know your bodies better then you do."

"You mean..." Sokka paused. "You know what, I don't want to know." That earned him a punch from his friend but he didn't mind. Apparently, that was how she showed affection.

"And sometimes it's annoying. What I said before...about you guys talking about things that I can't and never will be able to see well...it's quite a blow to the face." Toph said quietly.

"Hey I just forget you're blind!" Sokka protested. Toph sat up so she could 'stare' at him.

"Forget that I'm blind? But that's all that anyone can see about me. I'm just the blind girl!"

"Not to me you're not." Sokka corrected. "You're so strong in everything you do, in your mind and in your body. You're confident and brave and you rush into things but only after you've calculated and worked out how you can fight. To me well...you're the strongest here. Katara is strong in body but in mind well, she still cries at night for mum and she lets her anger get a hold of her. Aang has this amazing power but he can't handle it. He runs away when he gets scared and he doesn't want to use his power. And me, I'm just a boy playing solider. Eventually, I'll fall down and be replaced. But you Toph-"

"Shut up!" Toph yelled suddenly. "You're all strong, our weaknesses is what makes us stronger and your right about Sweetness and Twinkle Toes but Sokka...you're not just a boy in shoes too big for him. You're smart, you're strong and you help us in ways you could never imagine. If I could see one thing...just one thing in life, I'd want it to be you." Toph's voice cracked. "I'd want to see you!"

"Toph I-"

"I said shut up so shut up and listen! Living in this dark world sucks, I wouldn't wish it on anyone and I sure hope none of the people closest to me will ever have to suffer from it. I hate it so much it hurts but at the same time, I enjoy it. I can be myself, I can make jokes out of it and being blind is who I am now, not being blind would be weird and something I could never get used to. So you guys could never imagine being blind and I can't imagine seeing. You understand right Sokka, seeing you would be the one good thing if I was able to see. Because I'd be so confused and disorientated my head would hurt. Being blind is the best thing for me, if I couldn't earthbend, well that would be another story. I can 'see' and I'm grateful. It's more then I deserve."

Sokka silenced her with a hug. He jumped up and pulled her into him. For a second she let him before pulling away and him pushing him back onto the ground.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear I'll end you!" She snapped and marched off, her back turned away from Sokka so he couldn't see her smile. The talk had helped her, she had let it all out, it wasn't just in her head anymore. She would often lie awake, working out what it was truly like to live in darkness. But it never seems real until you say it aloud.

"_Thanks Sokka,"_

Sokka watched her storm away and was almost glad. With all the thumping around, she probably wouldn't be able to sense his smile.

"_Thank you Toph," _

Being blind didn't sound that bad. At least Toph made it sound almost...nice. But that was just Toph. That was who she was, she didn't mean to hide her pain, it was automatic. How did he know that? Why do you think he said he was fine when he was in pain?

With a laugh, Sokka got up and ran after Toph.

"Hey what's it like..."

**Please review**


End file.
